Kirishima no baai
by Harriet M. Stonecraft
Summary: Todos sabemos cómo Yokozawa llegó a enamorarse perdidamente del Editor Jefe de Japun, pero, ¿y Kirishima? Obviamente él debe tener su propia historia. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber llegado tan lejos, su presente con Yokozawa parece estar tambaleándose, y él no está dispuesto a permitirlo./ Sobre cómo Kirishima se enamoró del oso gruñón.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakamura Shinguku y la adoro por crearlos *.*

**Kirishima no baai**

**Prólogo**

_Presente…_

Aquel día había sido especialmente horrible. No era el tipo de persona que se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando en la oficina. Su opinión al respecto siempre había sido que "soldado que huye sirve para otra batalla", y por tanto, irse a casa pronto, dormir, y al día siguiente enfrentar la montaña de papeles que debían estar agolpándose en su mesa, era para él la opción más sensata, y a la vez quizá la más cómoda.

Pero ese día no había podido ignorar los problemas de última hora que habían surgido con el manuscrito de su autor al cargo más importante, Ijuuin-sensei. En el último momento había decidido cambiar una escena de forma casi nimia, pero por supuesto, si el mangaka decidía hacer alguna modificación, él solo podía aceptarlo. Si no le había pedido que se reunieran al día siguiente para acabar con ello, había sido porque estaban a viernes, e Ijuuin solía ser del tipo de persona que se estresa si no consigue lo que quiere rápidamente.

Por ello se había visto obligado a solucionar todo aquel tema antes de poder irse a su casa. Por supuesto, su fantástico plan sobre alcanzar a Yokozawa y volver juntos a casa se había visto truncado, así como su idea de cenar los tres juntos, pues cuando llegó a casa eran cerca de las once de la noche.

-Ya estoy en casa…-Dijo con una voz más cansada de lo que esperaba. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a esforzarse tanto en un solo día.

Se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta alguna desde el interior de la casa. Únicamente Sorata estaba en frente de él, aunque tampoco parecía estar muy alegre por su llegada. Caminó hasta el salón para encontrarse con Yokozawa y Hiyori cómodamente sentados sobre el sofá. Cuando él llegó, ambos se callaron abruptamente y le miraron en seguida. Parecía que simplemente había hablado demasiado bajo y por tanto no lo habían escuchado.

-¡Kirishima-san! ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?- Preguntó Yokozawa más nervioso de lo normal. ¿De qué estarían hablado?

-Papa, bienvenido.- Habló Hiyori bastante más relajada y con el pijama puesto. Parecía estar a punto de acostarse.

-Acabo de entrar, supongo que no me escuchasteis.

-Llegas muy tarde hoy. ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó su hija mientras lo veía quitarse el abrigo.

-Un autor tuvo un pedido de última hora y no pude librarme.

-¿Te sirvo la cena?- Preguntó entonces Yokozawa. A lo que él simplemente asintió, haciendo que el hombre se levantara en seguida del sofá para ir a la cocina.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?- Preguntó de forma casual lo bastante alto como para que le oyeran, tanto Hiyori que estaba delante, como Yokozawa, quien estaba de camino a la cocina.

-Nada importante.- Respondió Hiyori de forma inocente. Adoraba a su hija, pero odiaba un poco que de un tiempo a esta parte hubiera desarrollado esa característica tan propia de su padre que era "mentir". Cada vez que ella hacía algo así, se daba cuenta de cuanto había crecido. Un par de meses más y ya estaría en la Secundaria. El tiempo realmente pasaba deprisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Nada?

-Tan solo comentábamos el nuevo libro de Usami-sensei.- Respondió sin siquiera un atisbo de nerviosismo.- Bueno, yo me voy a la cama ya.- Dijo finalmente levantándose del mismo sofá en el que él se estaba sentando.

-¿Ya? Es viernes.

-Mañana he quedado con mis amigas bastante pronto. No quiero ir con sueño. Solo estaba despierta porque quería poder decirte buenas noches.- Y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego caminar hasta la cocina.

Escuchó como decía buenas noches también a Yokozawa y después la vio desaparecer por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Al verse solo en aquella sala, no dudó en segundo en levantarse para ir hasta la cocina, donde Yokozawa estaba calentando la comida.

-Esto ya está listo. ¿Querrás comer en la sala?

-Aquí está bien.- Dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa sin quitar su mirada de Yokozawa. Poder verlo allí después de un día tan largo era una verdadera recompensa.

Cada vez que sucedían cosas inesperadas, como llegar tarde a casa, que Hiyori enfermara, días en que tenía encargos que hacer y no daba abasto… todas esas veces recordaba que Yokozawa estaba allí y se preguntaba cómo habría sido si él no estuviera.

Como por ejemplo ese día. Hiyori ya era bastante más mayor, pero que estuviera sola toda la tarde no podía ser bueno. Y además sus padres estaban pasando una temporada en el pueblo. Así que definitivamente no habría habido nadie para estar con ella. Y por otro lado, la cena había sido preparada también por Yokozawa.

Si él no estuviera allí… habría pasado el tiempo preocupado pensando en cómo estaría su hija. Ella habría tenido que prepararse su cena, haber estado todo el día sola… para que luego él llegara agotado a servirse su propia comida.

En cambio, allí, en frente de él, estaba Yokozawa. ¿Sabría él cuan necesario había llegado a ser?

Aún seguía estando perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un par de platos de comida aparecieron delante de él.

Yokozawa se sentó enfrente suyo por el mero hecho de acompañarlo

-Y bien, ¿tú me dirás de qué hablabais antes Hiyo y tú? Ella no ha querido soltar prenda.

Sintió como al momento Yokozawa se inquietaba por su pregunta tan directa. Adoraba incomodarlo, no sabía por qué, quizá simplemente le gustaba esa actitud tan adorable que ponía al verse acorralado.

-No era nada importante.

Como siempre, intentaba escaquearse. Parecía no aprender que nunca podría huir de él.

-Igualmente me gustaría que me contaras.

Tras un largo silencio en el que él empezó a comer tranquilamente, sintió cómo Yokozawa parecía que iba a empezar a hablar.

-Hiyo dijo una cosa… Bueno, se supone que nosotros empezamos a ser más cercanos hace un par de años, pero hoy ella mencionó algo que me confundió un poco...

Al ver que se había vuelto a atascar en su parlamento, Kirishima le instó a continuar.

-Sigue.

-Me preguntó si conocía al "oso gruñón" de la oficina.- Terminó con el rostro sonrojado.

Kirishima estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la comida al empezar a reírse por aquello.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué le respondiste?- Consiguió decir entre risas.

-¿¡Qué le iba a decir!? ¡Me quedé callado y justo llegaste tú!

Kirishima seguía sin poder parar de reír. Por eso Yokozawa había tenido ese rostro tan avergonzado al entrar. Parecía que eso de molestar al pobre encargado de ventas era una tendencia que tenían los Kirishima en los genes. Sin embargo, Yokozawa seguía pareciendo algo incómodo.

-¿Pasó algo más?- Preguntó aun sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa. Intentó poner la mirada más penetrante que pudo para conseguir así que de una vez por todas que el hombre hablara claramente.

-Hiyo dijo que hablabas mucho de él hasta hace un par de años, que de repente pareció desaparecer. También me preguntó si acaso el tipo se había ido de la empresa o algo.- Kirishima seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro.- Y eso me llevó a pensar… ¿Hablabas de mí antes de que… bueno ya sabes, de ese día? Quiero decir… Nos conocíamos de vista y alguna vez coincidmos, pero nunca pensé que…

-Dime Takafumi,- Usó su nombre con la única intención de incomodarlo un poco más.- ¿acaso crees que he estado enamorado de ti secretamente durante años o algo así?- Preguntó con su tono burlón, haciendo que aquella posibilidad sonara como una realmente ridícula.

-¡Por… por supuesto que no!- Dijo Yokozawa antes de levantarse con su vaso para llevarlo al fregadero. Kirishima sabía que él tan solo quería huir de su mirada.

_"Si él supiera…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hallo! ¡Es la primera vez que publico algo en la sección de anime y realmente estoy emocionada! Por supuesto tenía que ser de mis queridos Kirishima y Yokozawa, los adoro *-*

El rated por ahora está en K pero sin duda alguna acabará en M. Que me encantan los lemons no es ningún secreto… xD

Y bueno, esto no ha sido más que un prólogo muy escueto, solo para ponernos en ambiente. El fic tendrá cuatro capítulos más a parte de este primer capítulo 0 y cada uno contará con alrededor de 4000 palabras.

Creo que subiré el próximo capítulo en menos de una semana. Realmente siento que este fic se escribirá solo xDD

Chaoo! Y recordad, los reviews hacen que una escriba mejor y más rápido!

Saludos! ^.^


	2. Cap1

**Capítulo 1**

Dime Takafumi,- Usó su nombre con la única intención de incomodarlo un poco más.- ¿acaso crees que he estado enamorado de ti secretamente durante años o algo así?- Preguntó con su tono burlón, haciendo que aquella posibilidad sonara como una realmente ridícula.

-¡Por… por supuesto que no!- Dijo Yokozawa antes de levantarse con su vaso para llevarlo al fregadero. Kirishima sabía que él tan solo quería huir de su mirada.

_"Si él supiera…"_

_Pasado: cuatro años atrás…_

Llegaba tarde, por supuesto que llegaba tarde. El día a día cada vez se le hacía más pesado. El hecho de haber ascendido y ser ahora el Editor Jefe de la exitosa revista Japun era por supuesto algo bueno, pero sin embargo nunca pudo llegar a imaginar hasta qué punto aquel ascenso en su carrera profesional podría afectarle en su vida diaria. El aumento de sueldo, el respeto ganado por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, y la propia satisfacción personal eran cosas de las que estar orgulloso, pero aquello no quitaba el hecho de que a veces quisiera ser tan solo un simpe empleado más con menos responsabilidades.

Llevaba casi dos años en aquel nuevo puesto, y aunque pudiera parecer bastante tiempo, a él se le había hecho realmente corto. Todo el tiempo estaba estresado preocupándose de coordinar a los editores y a los dichosos mangakas con sus típicas peculiaridades. Y aun así, tenía que sentirse agradecido de no ser el jefe de manga shoujo. Aquellas mangakas sí que eran realmente un desastre.

Sabía que hacía poco menos de un mes había llegado un nuevo empleado a hacerse cargo de la revista Emerald, la cual era un auténtico desastre. Ciertamente, viendo la vida del pobre desgraciado al que le hubiera tocado dicha tarea, él bien podía sentirse afortunado.

Llegó a su mesa mientras iba saludando con su habitual sonrisa a todo el mundo, no por nada era conocido como el carismático editor jefe de Japun, tenía una reputación que mantener.

-Kirishima-san, la reunión que supuestamente iba a ser a las doce se ha adelantado.- Dijo Soushiro, un editor que acababa de llegar a la empresa y que estaba resultando bastante más eficiente de lo que se esperaba.

-¿A qué hora?

-A las once.

-Bueno, no es nada demasiado grave. ¿Ha llegado el storyboard de Sasaka-sensei?

Y sin más empezó un día. Mientras Soushiro iba a buscar lo que acababa de pedir, él empezó a revisar el material de aquella reunión que tendría dentro de apenas un par de horas. No debía pasar nada por ese cambio de hora, pero aun así no le gustaba que estuvieran cambiando la programación sin consultarle.

-Tenga el storyboard. Ah, por cierto, Nerima-san no estará hoy en la reunión. La va a reemplazar… esto… no puedo recordar su nombre…- Soushiro parecía realmente avergonzado ante aquel hecho.

Nerima-san era la encarga de ventas de manga shounen normalmente. No era una persona que le cayera especialmente bien, pero estaba acostumbrado a discutir con ella y sabía cómo manejarla para conseguir el número de copias que quería para vender.

Confiaba en sí mismo lo bastante como para no alterarse por algo así, pero sin embargo realmente quería saber quién iba a reemplazarla aquel día. Si se trataba de Komuro-san probablemente tampoco tendría mayor problema en conseguir que hicieran las copias que él quería.

-¿En serio no puedes recordarlo, Soushiro-kun?- Dijo sin sonar demasiado preocupado. En realidad solo sentía curiosidad.

-Esto… no recuerdo su nombre pero sí su apodo…- Habló el pobre chico bastante avergonzado por aquel hecho.

-Vamos, vamos. No te preocupes. Estamos en confianza. Quizá yo también lo conozca por el apodo.- Estaba más que seguro que sabría a quien se referiría por algo como un mote. De hecho recordaba mejor los apodos que los nombres reales, quizá debido a su personalidad tan descuidada.

-Esto… le conocen como el "oso gruñón".- Acabó admitiendo Soushiro.

Kirishima al momento supo a quien se refería. Se había cruzado alguna vez con él por el pasillo y sabía muy bien por qué le llamaban así. Siempre iba con el ceño fruncido y con ese aura de "si te acercas te mato". Se trataba de una persona realmente desagradable vista desde las apariencias. Sin embargo nunca había oído una mala palabra de él a parte del hecho de que su apariencia era intimidante.

Si no se equivocada se solía encargar de la parte de shoujo manga, unos buenos para nada en realidad. De hecho Kirishima se preguntaba hasta cuándo estarían manteniendo a la revista Emerald, la cual solía representar casi más gastos que beneficios. Realmente el hecho de que aún se mantuviera a flote era debido a Yoshikawa Chiharu, una mangaka realmente exitosa y de buen renombre que se encargaba de tapar medianamente el desastre que era toda el área editorial de Shoujo Manga.

-Creo que sé quién es. Bueno, pongámonos a trabajar o se nos echará el tiempo encima.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes. Vendrás a la reunión. Creo que podrías aprender mucho.- Podía ser bueno que viera cómo era una reunión de planificación.

Soushiro al momento aceptó su especie de invitación y volvió a su mesa a trabajar y a prepararse para dicha reunión. Realmente no iba a hacerlo hablar ni mucho menos, tan solo quería que viera cómo funcionaban las cosas. Cuanto antes se adentrara en el tenebroso mundo de las reuniones entre departamentos, antes se acostumbraría a ello.

El tiempo pasó realmente deprisa entre las montañas de trabajo que parecían acumulársele, y antes de darse cuenta estaba caminando a paso rápido hasta la sala de conferencias que les habían asignado para aquel asunto. Detrás de él, pisándole los talones, iba Soushiro cargado con su propia carpeta llena de papeles. Por los pelos consiguió llegar justo cuando la manecilla que marcaba los minutos se ponía en el número doce, indicando así la hora en punto.

Entraron a la sala en cuanto llegaron a la puerta y tras dar unas breves disculpas empezaron a saludar a los demás miembros de aquella reunión. El primero con el que se topó no pudo ser nadie más que el famoso "oso gruñón".

-Buenos días, seré el representante de ventas hoy, Yokozawa Takafumi, espero que la reunión salga bien.- Dijo para después dar una reverencia.

-Kirishima Zen, Editor Jefe de Japun, aunque supongo que ya lo sabrás.- Respondió él con un tono mucho más relajado a la vez que respondía a su reverencia.

_"Yokozawa Takafumi…"_

Era un nombre normal, como cualquier otro, y sin embargo le pareció realmente divertido poder conocer por fin en persona a aquel de quien todos hablaban como el "oso gruñón". Ciertamente se había presentado de forma muy correcta, pero podía sentir ese aura de distancia y agresividad emanando de él.

En cuanto acabaron los saludos y o presentaciones, todos tomaron asiento. Ahora empezaba lo bueno. Al principio, como siempre, presentó el proyecto, un tomo recopilatorio de uno de sus mangakas, Sasaka-sensei. Sin duda habían puesto mucho esfuerzo en él y no pensaba sacar un número que le disgustara en cuanto a copias para vender. Para ello sabía que tendría que pasar por encima de Yokozawa y ya después sobre Aihara-san, la encargada de inventario a la que ya conocía bastante bien.

-Y dicho esto… ahora toca discutir el número de copias para vender.- Dijo el moderador dando así inició a la batalla.

-Desde el departamento editorial consideramos que lo apropiado serían trescientas cincuenta mil copias como primera tirada.- Dijo Kirishima sin pestañear.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Trescientas cincuenta mil!? Esta vez te has vuelto más loco de lo normal Kirishima. Creo que lo correcto serían doscientas cincuenta mil. Se trata de un primer tomo, y el mangaka es realmente un novato.- Habló Aihara cruzándose de brazos en actitud defensiva.

-Precisamente porque es un primer tomo no podemos permitirnos perder ventas. Si se acaba la tirada demasiado pronto no seremos capaces de recuperar las ventas que se pierdan entre que sacamos la segunda tirada.

-Aun así es un mangaka poco conocido. Trescientas cincuenta mil siguen siendo demasiadas.

-Teniendo en cuenta las encuestas y críticas, puede que no sea un veterano, pero a pesar de ello ha conseguido igualar las estadísticas con otros mangakas como Tetsuya-san o incluso en algún número, con Ijuuin-sensei.

Aihara pareció titubear ante su respuesta, pero por supuesto su trabajo consistía en no dar su brazo a torcer.

-Lo siento pero no. Como mucho podríamos hacer doscientas setenta mil.

Vale, había conseguido veinte mil copias más, solo quedaban ochenta.

-Encargado de ventas, ¿tiene algo que decir?- Habló el moderador con su vista fija en Yokozawa, quien había permanecido callado hasta aquel momento. Parecía haber estado realmente perdido en los papeles que tenía delante.

-Creo que esta vez estaré de acuerdo con el departamento editorial. Considero que trescientas cincuenta mil copias serían una buena cifra como primera tirada.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Yokozawa-san, usted también perdió el juicio!- Exclamó Aihara totalmente sorprendida. No parecía esperarse aquello por nada del mundo. De hecho, Kirishima mismo se había sorprendido. Bien era cierto que nunca había estado en una reunión con Yokozawa, pero los del departamento de ventas tenían que encargarse de ser la balanza que equilibrara las peticiones entre los editores y los encargados del inventario. Que de repente él se pusiera de acuerdo tan claramente con él era… totalmente disparatado.

-Todo lo que ha dicho Kirishima-san es cierto. Es un primer tomo, no podemos permitirnos perder ventas si hubiera que esperar una segunda tirada. Los lectores que se perderían en la espera serían irrecuperables. También es verdad que Sasaka-sensei, a pesar de ser un novato, solo ha sabido ascender en sus estadísticas y tiene muy buenas cifras. Además, si el mismo Editor Jefe confía en ello, no puedo hacer más que fiarme.- Terminó Yokozawa con su aura de seriedad intacta.

Según los rumores él siempre acababa alterándose en las reuniones tanto como el editor o el encargado de inventario. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué lo había apoyado?

A pesar de estar tan sorprendido en su interior, fue capaz de mantener una fachada de serenidad por fuera, esperando entonces ya que Aihara cediera. No podía haber otra solución. Conseguiría sus trescientas cincuenta mil copias.

Tras un silencio más largo del necesario, por fin habló.

-Está bien, doscientas noventa mil copias y ni una más.

-Me niego. Insisto en las trescientas cincuenta mil.- Habló Kirishima. Por un momento pensó que realmente aceptaría las trescientas cincuenta mil sin más.

-Bueno, bueno, habrá que llegara un acuerdo antes o después.- Habló el moderador.

-Trescientas mil.- Dijo Yokozawa de repente.- Realmente preferiría que fueran las trescientas cincuenta mil que Kirishima-san ha pedido, pero esta discusión no irá a ninguna parte si seguimos así. Por lo tanto, Aihara-san, acepte mi propuesta.- Terminó.

Kirishima lo miró algo enfadado. Él quería las trescientas cincuenta mil y no pensaba ceder. Diciendo aquello parecía que se estaba rindiendo, y encima era como si hablara por los dos.

-Está bien, trescientas mil. Kirishima-san, ¿Está de acuerdo? Realmente no pienso subir más y esta reunión se está alargando demasiado.

De repente se vio sin otra salida que aceptar aquello. Por un momento creyó que Yokozawa le apoyaría para conseguir las trescientas cincuenta mil, pero supuso que no le interesaría seguir con aquella discusión. A regañadientes dio su visto bueno a aquella decisión.

No dejaba de sentirse en deuda con Yokozawa por haberle respaldado en su número. Aunque las cosas no hubieran acabado como él había esperado, el haber sido apoyado por alguien de ventas era algo que nunca le había pasado.

Entre las despedidas, sin darse cuenta se vio diciendo adiós a aquel encargado de ventas sin siquiera darle las gracias por su apoyo. Recordándose a sí mismo que debería agradecerle apropiadamente en algún otro momento, salió de aquella sala con Soushiro detrás.

-Vaya, eso fue realmente intenso. Pensé que Aihara-san explotaría. En cambio Yokozawa-san resultó ser bastante más calmado de lo que me lo imaginaba. Me pregunto si su apodo será un puro cuento.

Soushiro parecía estar leyéndole los pensamientos en ese momento. Comentaron la reunión de camino a sus mesas y Kirishima no lograba sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que debía hablar con el tal Yokozawa para agradecerle por su actuación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Colgó el teléfono sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Acababa de terminar una conversación con su madre donde le pedía por favor que fuera a buscar a Hiyori y se encargara de ella por aquel día. Tal y cómo había pensado, el llegar tarde aquella mañana le haría estar allí hasta más tarde de lo habitual.

Seguía revisando números en su ordenador, ordenando papeles, recibiendo llamados, dando órdenes. Y aún le quedaba revisar el storyboard que había pedido aquella mañana a Soushiro y que seguía sobre su mesa, totalmente intacto.

No sabía cómo había podido liarse tanto.

Tras varias horas logró ver la luz al final del túnel. Guardó el último documento en el que estaba trabajando y apagó el ordenador con una gran sonrisa.

-Soushiro-kun, me voy a marchar ya. ¿Algo que necesites?- Preguntó mientras se levantaba de la silla. Necesitaba estirarse, pero para ello tendría que ir a alguna sala de descanso.

-No, gracias Kirishima-san. Hasta mañana.- Le respondió el chico mientras volvía a su propio trabajo. Adoraba ver el entusiasmo de los jóvenes. Él mismo había sido así alguna vez así, trabajando hasta el cansancio, intentando ser mejor cada día… y así había sido como había llegado hasta allí. Aunque ahora prefería tomarse las cosas con calma, cosa que hacía que ese día se sintiera más agotado de lo normal.

Se había puesto el abrigo y cogido su maletín cuando pensó en que quizá podría ser buena idea ir a agradecer a Yokozawa por su actuación en la reunión. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar ausente Nerima-san, así que establecer una relación agradable con el encargado de ventas que le sustituía no podía ser una mala idea.

Con aquel pensamiento cogió el ascensor hasta la planta de ventas. Tras preguntar a un par de empleados por el hombre, ambos le respondieron poniendo una cara de terror. Parecía que realmente se había ganado su apodo.

Sabiendo ya que debía estar en alguna de las salas de descanso, pensó en darse por vencido e intentar hablar con él al día siguiente. Aquello habría sido lo lógico, pero en cambio se vio caminando hacia dichas salas con la esperanza de encontrarlo por pura casualidad.

Estaba caminando por un pasillo cuando pasó por una puerta entreabierta. No había reparado realmente en ella hasta que escuchó la voz grave de Yokozawa. Iba a entrar cuando sintió que había oído algo que no debía oír.

-¡Masamune! Te estoy hablando en serio.

-Sí, sí… En cualquier caso creo que todo irá bien. Doscientas cincuenta mil copias serán pocas.

-No pienso aceptarlo y lo sabes. A veces te odio tanto por ser tú…

Se quedó detrás de la puerta escuchando. No sabía por qué, pero allí estaba, como un auténtico idiota pegado a una pared. Intentó buscar en su mente a ese hombre, Masamune… si no se equivocaba era el nuevo jefe de Emerald. Pero… su nombre era Takano Masamune. ¿Se llamaban por el nombre?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, hoy reemplacé a Nerima-san, y tuve una reunión con el departamento de shounen. El jefe, Kirishima-san, pidió trescientas cincuenta mil copias. Parece que es un número que os encanta.

-¿Y? ¿Las consiguió?

-Por supuesto que no. Tuve que contenerme para no gritar del espanto cuando salió con esa cifra para un primer tomo.- Escuchó como Takano se reía ante sus palabras.- En cualquier caso hice ver como que estaba de acuerdo con él. Así conseguí que Aihara también cediera un poco, ella solo quería doscientas mil. De verdad que solo sabéis estar en los extremos.

-Entiéndenos. Solo los editores sabemos el esfuerzo que resulta llegar a algo como un tomo recopilatorio, además al ser el primero… es algo especial.

-Perdona si no comparto tu opinión.

-En todo caso, ¿cómo acabó todo?

-Al hacerles creer que me parecían bien las trescientas cincuenta mil, Aihara al momento se asustó pensando que me pondría a discutir, y Kirishima-san se relajó en su petición al verse apoyado. Conseguí que todo acabara como yo quería, trescientas mil, exactamente el número que andaba buscando.- Terminó Yokozawa tranquilamente

Kirishima empezó a enfurecerse al otro lado de la pared. Había oído todo perfectamente. Así que aquel tipo, el jodido "oso gruñón", se había encargado de engañarlo… no, más bien le había manipulado, de una forma muy inteligente, eso había que admitirlo, para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Sentía su sangre hervir al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había resultado ser. Y él pensando en ir a darle las gracias por su apoyo. No podía sentirse más idiota

-¿Así que por eso me odias? ¿Porque no puedes manipularme como a Kirishima-san?

-Algo así. Contigo todo es diferente.- Su voz tomó un tono distinto que hizo que Kirishima se confundiera. De repente sentía como si la conversación no se refiriera a trabajo.- ¿Estas comiendo bien?- Aquella pregunta terminó de descolocarlo del todo.

-Sí. No te preocupes.

-Iré a tu casa esta noche.

-He dicho que no te preocupes. No hace falta.

-Iré igualmente.

Sintió el movimiento, parecía que iban a salir de aquella sala. Rápidamente Kirishima sintió la necesidad de huir, así que salió corriendo hasta cruzar una esquina. Desde allí, pudo observar cómo ambos hombres salían de la habitación.

-¡Espera!- Exclamó Yokozawa para luego cogerle del brazo.

-¡Qué pasa?- Preguntó Takano confundido.

Y entonces Kirishima sí que vio algo que no debía haber visto. Yokozawa estaba besándolo. Fue un segundo, un solo segundo, pero lo pudo ver claramente. Su rostro se tornó sonrojado por aquel hombre al que acababa de besar.

-Deberías parar de hacer esto en el trabajo.- Fue lo único que dijo Takano ante aquello.

-Iré esta noche y te esperaré con la cena lista. No tardes demasiado.- Dijo Yokozawa para después salir huyendo de la escena. Kirishima tan solo se quedó en esa esquina, viendo como aquel tipo que se había atrevido a reírse de él salía huyendo totalmente rojo como un tomate porque acababa de besar a Takano. En cambio, el Jefe de Emerald no pareció inmutarse y salió caminando en dirección contraria tranquilamente.

Kirishima por fin pudo salir de su improvisado escondrijo para empezar a dirigirse a la salida. Aquel día sí que había sido extraño. Para empezar no se esperaba para nada que hubiera una relación homosexual entre esos dos. Obviamente por estadística debía haber algunos gays repartidos por aquella empresa, pero nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que fuera a presenciar una escena así.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar por fin a los ascensores. De repente volvió a ver a aquel hombre que parecía no querer salir de su campo de visión. Aunque ahora mismo lo estaba viendo en una escena realmente distinta.

Se encontraba regañando a un empleado de forma realmente severa. Sí que parecía un oso gruñón en ese momento. Todo el mundo a su alrededor intentaba evitarlo. Cuando pareció que se había dado por satisfecho con la reprimenda, lo vio acercarse hasta él. Espera, ¿se estaba acercando hasta él? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se estaba poniendo nervioso? Se fijó en que llevaba su abrigo colgado del brazo y su maletín. Se iría a casa, claro, si acababa de decirlo.

-Kirishima-san.- Dijo al reparar en su presencia.

-Yokozawa-san.- Respondió él y justo se abrió la puerta del ascensor ante ellos.

El silencio incómodo estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo llenara.

-Esto… fue un placer poder trabajar con usted hoy.- Dijo Yokozawa en lo que parecía un intento de cordialidad. Aun así su rostro seguía siendo severo, como si en realidad estuviera continuamente enfadado. Qué distinta era su cara de la que había puesto frente al tal Takano.

-Lo mismo digo. Espero que podamos volver a hacerlo en un futuro. Realmente agradezco que apoyara mi propuesta.- Dijo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa que obviamente ni se daría cuenta de que lo era el hombre en frente de él.

-No, por favor. Solo era mi trabajo.- Y otra vez ese rostro oscuro. ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacer aunque fuera un atisbo de sonrisa? Con lo agradable que había parecido hacía un segundo atrás cuando hablaba con Takano.

Al llegar a la planta cero ambos se despidieron. Parecía que Yokozawa pensaba hacer algo más antes de irse a casa.

Él por su parte salió del edificio pudiendo respirar aire puro por primera vez en toda la tarde.

Empezó a caminar sintiéndose realmente confundido.

Estaba enfadado con ese hombre por manipularlo, y a la vez no dejaba de sentir cierta simpatía por él. Tan solo le había podido ver con el ceño fruncido, pero gracias a su nulo sentido de la decencia, había sido capaz de presenciar cómo esa cara que tenía pinta de querer matar a alguien podía adoptar una expresión más inocente.

Sin saber por qué se encontró deseando poder volver a ver ese rostro amable y avergonzado.

Se rio ante sus estúpidos pensamientos en su mente y aceleró el paso para intentar llegar a casa lo antes posible. Él no lo sabía aun, pero aquel había sido el momento en que todo había empezado.

_Presente…_

-¿Y bien? ¿Seguro que no quieres que te cuente cómo llegué a enamorarme de ti?- Preguntó Kirishima volviendo de su ensimismamiento al ver cómo Yokozawa volvía a sentarse en frente de él. Suponía que Yokozawa se negaría de forma inquieta y luego intentaría hacer una huida alegando que tenía que fregar algo más o limpiar o sabría Dios qué.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te habías fijado en mí antes del día del hotel?- Preguntó Yokozawa sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara por la vergüenza que debía suponer preguntar algo como aquello.

Kirishima por su parte no se esperaba que él fuera a preguntar algo así para nada. Sin embargo supo mantener la compostura.

-Estuve enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que hablamos hace ya cuatro años. En ese entonces no me di cuenta, pero viéndolo desde ahora…

-Ya está bien de reírte de mí.- Dijo Yokozawa levantándose de la mesa y cortando sus palabras. –Eso no es posible

Kirishima lo miró ahora sí sin poder ocultar su asombro. Si lo pensaba bien, sus palabras podían sonar inverosímiles. Habían pasado dos años desde aquella noche donde fue rechazado por Takano, y decir algo como que ya dos años antes estaba enamorado de él podía sonar totalmente a cuento chino.

-Bueno, si prefieres creer que simplemente te encontré aquella noche borracho por pura casualidad y que entonces me enamoré de ti, supongo que no me importa.- Terminó para después dar un trago a su vaso de agua.

Yokozawa pareció meditar sus palabras antes de decidir seguir hablando.

-Da igual. No quiero saber nada de eso.- Terminó antes de recoger algunas cosas más que quedaban sobre la mesa y dirigirse al fregadero. Tal y como había vaticinado, Yokozawa había huido. No le culpaba, realmente si veía las cosas con perspectiva, bien podía haber sido tomado como un acosador por aquel entonces donde apenas se sabían sus nombres.

Sin embargo realmente se quedó con ciertas ganas de contarle a Yokozawa su propia historia, la historia de cómo se había llegado a enamorar de él cada vez más. Porque aquella reunión no había sido más que el principio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hallo!

Bueno, pues esto es el primer capítulo, algo relajadito para empezar. Todavía no hay problemas ni nada

Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias a los que habéis comentado, seguido o dado favorito a esta historia. Esas cosas hacen muy feliz a la gente que escribe ^.^

Bueno, en otra semana o menos subiré el siguiente cap.

Nos vemos!


	3. Cap2

**Capítulo 2**

_ Presente…_

Estaba preocupado, preocupado en lo que a su vida sentimental se refería. Una sensación a la que ya no estaba acostumbrado. La tranquilidad y la estabilidad eran los pilares de la relación que había llegado a formar con Yokozawa, y sentimientos como ansiedad, irritación o preocupación no eran cosas que hubiera podido sentir últimamente. De hecho, la última "crisis" si podía denominarse así, había sido con Iokawa-san, realmente aquel hombre había sido persistente. Aun así no había creído realmente nunca que él fuera a ser capaz de acabar con su relación. Sin embargo, había sucedido algo que aunque sabía que no debía significar nada, le tenía especialmente intranquilo.

La noche anterior, estaban apaciblemente sentados en el sofá viendo una película con Hiyori, cuando de repente había sonado el teléfono de Yokozawa. Hiyo pulsó el pause para que él no se perdiera nada de la película y lo vieron salir del salón hacia la cocina para hablar tranquilamente. Al ver que tardaba, Kirishima había acabado levantándose para ver qué ocurría. Sin embargo, había terminado parado detrás de la perta al escuchar ciertas palabras.

-¡Iré en seguida, me da igual lo que digas!

-…-

-Tan solo no te muevas. Estaré allí en media hora.

Había sonado realmente alterado, de hecho casi había gritado. No le dio tiempo si quiera a adoptar una pose tranquila cuando se encontró con Yokozawa de frente con la mirada apresurada.

-Tengo que irme. Masamune… bueno necesita mi ayuda. Te lo explicaré más tarde- Dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

Por supuesto que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Hasta donde sabía Takano y Onodera seguían en su perfecta vida feliz (ya viviendo juntos) y por supuesto aquello no podía ser nada demasiado importante. Bien, y si sabía eso, ¿por qué la mirada preocupada de Yokozawa le estaba haciendo sentir tan intranquilo?

-Cla-claro.- Dijo volviendo a adoptar su actitud despreocupada.

Se despidió rápidamente de Hiyori y antes de darse cuenta ya se había marchado casi corriendo del apartamento.

Suponía que aquel día podría recibir una explicación a todo aquello.

Entró al edificio de Marukawa y caminó por el vestíbulo hasta los ascensores. Se preguntó si Yokozawa estaría ya por allí. Quizá podría pasar a saludarlo antes de ir a su mesa…

-Oye, ¿sabes lo último? ¡Onodera-san se traslada!

-¿¡EH!? ¿Acaso vuelve a la editorial de su padre?

Dos chicas habían subido al ascensor con él y habían empezado a hablar. Al escuchar el nombre de Onodera en seguida aguzó el oído para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

-Qué va. Se va a Reino Unido durante un año para trabajar en no sé qué revista como traductor.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡No puede ser!

Agradeció que las chicas estuvieran delante de él para que no le vieran la cara que estaba poniendo en ese momento. ¿Onodera se iba?

Las chicas salieron del ascensor y él de repente no sintió ganas de ir a ver a Yokozawa. Llegó a su planta y caminó hasta su mesa intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero obviamente le resultó imposible.

Hasta donde sabía, Takano estaba realmente enamorado de aquel editor ya no tan novato. Pero si lo pensaba bien, aquello quería decir algo más… que Onodera se fuera quería decir que Takano se quedaría solo…

Viendo hacia donde iban sus pensamientos se obligó a abrir el ordenador y a olvidar todo aquello, al menos por ahora. Pero por supuesto el mundo no iba a dejarle en paz.

-Kirishima-san. Se ha cancelado la reunión de esta mañana con Takano-san.- Dijo Komura, un editor que había llegado nuevo como reemplazo mientras que una de sus editoras estaba de baja por maternidad. El pobre chico parecía no dar pie con bola y era más bien despistado. Por suerte, Soushiro era quien cargaba con el muerto, enseñándole todo lo que debía saber, y haciéndose responsable de él, por lo que Kirishima no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse. Realmente parecía que Komura solo servía como chico de los recados.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó realmente curioso. Realmente el nombre de Takano parecía perseguirlo ese día.

-Por lo visto hoy no ha podido venir a trabajar. Desconozco los motivos.- Dijo Komura algo incómodo por no poder responder su pregunta.

-Eso es extraño…- El jefe de Emerald era una persona muy competente, y la reunión de ese día era especialmente importante. Que faltara de repente sin previo aviso le hacía pensar que algo gordo había debido de pasar. Bueno, a la hora del descanso se encargaría de ir a molestar a Yokozawa y podría enterarse de todo.

-No conozco a Takano-san… ¿Él suele hacer estas cosas?- Habló Komura desde su gran ignorancia.

-Qué va. ¿No has oído los rumores sobre él? La revista Emerald estaba en quiebra hasta que él llegó y la levantó haciendo de ella un gran éxito.

-Pues no había escuchado nada aún. ¿Son amigos?

Y aquella pregunta realmente le hizo sentirse incómodo. ¿Amigos? No, no lo eran. De hecho, si algo habían sido alguna vez, había sido rivales. Aunque cuando lo conoció le pareció una persona agradable y seria, no había tardado demasiado en cogerle cierto resquemor por cierto tema respecto a Yokozawa.

De repente, se vio arrastrado una vez más en sus pensamientos hacia aquel día donde había conocido por primera vez a Takano.

_Pasado: Tres meses después del primer encuentro con Yokozawa…_

Se encontraba en el vestíbulo esperando a Ijuuin-sensei. Aquel día el mangaka estrella de Japun, y también el autor del cual era el editor personal, tenía una entrevista con una revista sobre manga que también llevaba Marukawa. No solo estaría Ijuuin, sino también Mika Minawa, una artista de manga shoujo que también había sido invitada.

Si bien ella era realmente importante en ese ámbito, la real invitada había sido Yoshikawa Chiharu, pero tal y como había pensado, la mujer rechazó la oferta sin miramientos. Había autores que realmente se tomaban muy en serio lo del anonimato. Aunque era de la opinión de que algo de misterio nunca podía ser malo, el hecho de no tener de ella más información que el nombre le parecía quizá excesivo. Aunque por supuesto él no tenía nada que ver en aquel tema, así que solo se limitaba a opinar mentalmente.

Iba a salir para fumar un cigarrillo cuando vio entrar a Ijuuin con aire despistado.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Kirishima al verlo acercarse.

-Buenas. ¿Deberíamos subir ya? Siento que llego un poco tarde.

-Vamos bien de tiempo, pero sería mejor que fuéramos yendo.

Ya mucho antes de llegar a ser el Jefe de Japun había estado encargándose de Ijuuin. Su personalidad algo cambiante y con tendencia a las depresiones le hacía un autor especialmente difícil. A pesar de ser el número uno en ventas y disfrutar del éxito que ello conllevaba, pocos editores podían atreverse a tomarlo como autor. No solía pasarse demasiado de la fecha límite, pero aquello no quitaba otros problemas que podían minar la moral de cualquier persona.

Solo Kirishima parecía ser capaz de lidiar con él, y ello les había llevado a tener una especie de amistad.

-La autora con la que darás la entrevista se llama Mika Minawa. ¿La conoces?

-Por supuesto que la conozco. No es tan famosa como Yoshikawa Chiharu, pero ambas están en Emerald.

-¿Lees Emerald?

-Reconozco que no me había fijado mucho en ella. Parecía un poco desastre. Pero últimamente ha subido la calidad. Oí que cambiaron al jefe. ¿Será gracias a él?

Aquel comentario le había hecho recordar a Takano Masamune. Si lo pensaba, probablemente aquella sería la primera vez que trabajarían juntos. Bueno, realmente no iban a trabajar, pero sí que hablarían más. Al pensar en él realmente se dio cuenta de que la revista Emerald, según las estadísticas, estaba empezando a subir las ventas y a hacerse más reconocida.

Caminaron hasta una sala donde ya estaban dentro Mika, Takano, el entrevistador y demás personal como un par de fotógrafos, asistentes…

-Buenos días.- Se apresuraron a saludar los dos a las personas con las que compartirían las próximas horas.

-Es un placer trabajar con usted, Ijuuin-sensei.- Dijeron Takano y Mika a la vez.

En un momento Mika e Ijuuin parecieron verse envueltos en una conversación sobre manga, lo que les hizo a ellos mismos tener que mantener una charla paralela.

-Me alegra poder conocer por fin al Jefe de Emerald. Me he enterado de que la revista parece estar saliendo a flote.- Habló Kirishima de la forma más cordial que supo.

-Sí, de alguna forma lo estamos logrando. Yo también me alegro de poder trabajar con el Jefe de Japun.- Dijo Takano como mero trámite. Un halago vacío y poco más que comentar.

-Espero que todo vaya bien hoy.- Dijo Kirishima para dar así por finalizada aquella charla de cortesía. Takano asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Por favor, los autores, acérquense por aquí! ¡Vamos a comenzar!- Escucharon cómo los llamaba el coordinador de aquella reunión. Observaron a los autores caminar hasta las sillas que habían dispuesto para ellos, y al momento los fotógrafos ya estaban disparando sus flashes con la primer pregunta.

No era que no le interesaran del todo aquellos asuntos, pero tenía otras cosas que hacer. Como editor de Ijuuin su deber era estar allí como apoyo y para revisar que todo fuera correctamente, lo mismo para Takano, pero realmente no le apetecía para nada estar compartiendo el silencio con aquel hombre.

Ambos se encontraban cruzados de brazos, ni demasiado cerca, ni demasiado lejos, atentos a las preguntas que hacía el entrevistador. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que de repente parecieron cruzársele los cables al tipo que hacía las preguntas.

-Y bueno, dejando un poco el plano laboral… Se dice que los mangakas suelen fracasar en sus vidas personales debido a la vida desordenada que suelen tener por su trabajo. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que hay diferencias entre el shoujo manga y el shounen en cuanto a esta afirmación?

Kirishima frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta. No era del todo impertinente, pero hasta donde sabía, las preguntas debían limitarse al tema del trabajo. Aquello no podía estar bien. Vio como a su lado Takano parecía tensarse de la misma manera.

Ijuuin, por supuesto, supo mantener la calma, mientras que Mika-san parecía realmente cortada ante el rumbo que parecía tomar la conversación.

-Es cierto que el ritmo de trabajo que mantenemos es algo complicado, pero no debería resultar un impedimento para llevar una vida normal.- Dijo sin mojarse demasiado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ijuuin-sensei. Además, no creo que haya diferencia entre shoujo o shonen, que la vida personal de uno mismo vaya bien depende totalmente de la persona y su capacidad de organización, independientemente del trabajo que tenga.

Mika-san fue capaz de responder con bastante tranquilidad a pesar de que el nerviosismo era evidente en ella. Si la cosa seguía poniéndose así tendrían que intervenir como editores para dar alguna reprimenda a aquel entrevistador tan poco serio.

-Entonces, Mika-san… ¿En estos momentos mantiene una relación con alguien? De ser así, ¿cómo lo hace para compaginar su trabajo con su pareja?

Fue entonces cuando sintió cómo Takano empezaba a caminar hasta el entrevistador con paso firme y decidido.

-Discúlpeme, pero de acuerdo al contrato esta entrevista solo trataría sobre el ámbito profesional. Creo por tanto que su pregunta está totalmente fuera de lugar.

Kirishima se acercó hasta ellos quedándose algo admirado por la tranquilidad con la que había hablado Takano, aunque su tono no daba lugar a réplica.

-Estoy tratando el tema profesional desde otro punto de vista. Creo que mi pregunta es correcta.

El entrevistador parecía querer guerra. Él mismo iba a intervenir cuando Takano sin más siguió hablando. Bueno, si él quería encargarse de todo, no le importaba dejarle.

-Aun así insisto en que retire esa pregunta. Si no me temo que la entrevista acabará aquí.

Kirishima se sorprendió ante sus palabras. ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba loco? Habían firmado un contrato para aquello, no podían simplemente largarse a la mitad e irse de rositas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Takano-san, esa pregunta no me parece correcta. Sin embargo deberíamos ser capaces de llegar a un acuerdo para proseguir con la entrevista.- Dijo Kirishima intentando mantener su aura de tranquilidad.

Si Takano de repente cogía a su mangaka y se largaba, aquello repercutiría directamente en él al no ser capaz de haber llevado aquella entrevista hasta el final.

-Insisto en mantener mi pregunta.- Dijo el entrevistador sin salir de sus trece.

-Entonces me temo que la entrevista termina aquí. Mika-san.- Takano llamó a su mangaka y la hizo bajar de la pequeña plataforma. No podía ser. No podían estar marchándose. El entrevistador los vio cómo realmente parecían totalmente dispuestos a irse sin reparos.

-¡Está bien! Re-retiraré la pregunta.- Gritó cuando Takano ya había agarrado la manilla de la puerta. El editor jefe de Emerald se giró con cierto aire de superioridad y le miró con desconfianza. Aquella actitud tan segura de sí misma hizo que Kirishima sintiera una repentina admiración, pero a la vez, no dejaba de darle algo de envidia descubrir que aquel hombre era digno de todos esos halagos que había estado recibiendo sobre su trabajo.

-Y me gustaría que siguiera limitándose a lo profesional en lo que queda de entrevista.- Dijo Takano aun con su mirada seria.

¿Podía ser que se hubiera marcado un farol? Ciertamente si lo pensaba bien, si aquel entrevistador llegaba sin su trabajo a sus jefes podría verse en serios problemas, y aunque hubiera hecho aquellas preguntas por dar más caché a su entrevista, el contrato estipulaba claramente que solo se tratarían temas profesionales.

Takano mismo se habría podido llevar un buen tirón de orejas por parte de los jefes si llegaba a marcharse, pero aquello por supuesto no tenía por qué saberlo aquel hombre. De hecho, aunque lo supiera, la actitud de Takano había sido tan seria y creíble que él mismo había pensado por un momento que acabarían marchándose.

Al final Mika-san volvió a su asiento y la entrevista pudo proseguir tranquilamente. El entrevistador fue incapaz de intentar hacer otra pregunta fuera de lugar.

-Kirishima-san, disculpe mi actitud hace un momento. De haber llegado a marcharme con Mika-san le habría causado problemas a usted también.- Dijo de repente. Ambos habían vuelto a su particular esquina a estar cruzados de brazos y a observar.

-No pasa nada. Entiendo que quisiera proteger a su autora. Ese hombre no estaba actuando bien de todas formas. Además quiero pensar que tan solo se trataba de un farol.

-Bueno, realmente esperaba que cambiara de opinión al ver que nos marchábamos. Pero si hubiera seguido insistiendo nos habríamos tenido que ir.

Kirishima agradeció en su mente que todo hubiera salido bien. Se había librado por los pelos de los regaños de sus jefes y de otros tantos problemas que habría dado aquella marcha de Mika-san.

-Tomaremos un descanso de diez minutos.- Les avisó una de las coordinadoras de aquel día.

Al momento vieron como Mika-sensei e Ijuuin-sensei se acercaban hasta ellos.

-¡Takano-san! Disculpe por causar problemas.

-No tiene por qué disculparse Mika-sensei.

-Ha sido realmente incómodo.- Dijo Ijuuin con una especie de sonrisa divertida. Ese hombre no parecía ser capaz de tomarse nada en serio.

-Bueno, si me disculpan saldré un momento.- Dijo Mika para después salir por aquella puerta. Pareció chocarse con alguien en la entrada, y justo entonces entró Yokozawa Takafumi.

Kirishima recordó su nombre con total claridad. A penas lo había visto alguna vez por los pasillos desde aquella reunión, pero su nombre parecía haberse grabado a fuego en su mente. Lo vio avanzar hasta ellos con una bolsa en la mano.

Se saludaron apropiadamente y entonces vio como ofrecía aquella bolsa a Takano-san.

-Ten, supuse que tendrías hambre.

-Vaya, recordaste cuando sería el descanso. Gracias.

Kirishima e Ijuuin se alejaron un poco de la escena tras saludar y presentarse, buscando un buen sitio para descansar un momento.

-Ese hombre da miedo.- Dijo Ijuuin de repente.

-¿Tú crees?- Kirishima no era capaz de quitar su vista de aquellos dos hombres que parecían conversar tranquilamente. Cierto era que el ceño de Yokozawa seguía totalmente arrugado, pero no sabía cómo, de alguna forma parecía estar más relajado con Takano al lado.

_"Ese idiota realmente debe estar enamorado…"_

-Solo hay que mirarlo. Las asistentas al verlo entrar han cambiado totalmente la cara.- Dijo Ijuuin divertido por aquel hecho.- Creo que les da miedo.

Kirishima solo se quedó mirándolo. Sí, Ijuuin tenía razón, aquel hombre daba miedo. Pero a él no le parecía alguien tan horrible. Quizá aquello se debía a que había podido ver una expresión totalmente distinta en su cara, o quizá por haber presenciado aquel beso tan corto entre aquellos dos hombres.

La entrevista se reanudó perfectamente y todo fue como la seda. Cuando por fin acabó no pudo ser más feliz. Hacía mucho que no sentía tanta tensión entre compañeros de trabajo. Tenía que reconocer que Takano había sido un perfecto editor, resguardando los intereses de su autor incluso a consecuencia de sí mismo.

Acompañó a Ijuuin hasta el vestíbulo y se despidió de él para irse a comer. Era quizá algo temprano, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para sentarse en su mesa en ese momento. Además no había podido comer nada en toda la mañana, él no tenía a su novio en la empresa para que se encargara de llevarle algo para picar entre horas.

Sin saber muy bien por qué le había molestado aquello, cogió su bentou y se dirigió a una de las salas de descanso. Tras abrir una puerta al azar se acercó hasta un sofá, al ser tan temprano podía relajarse tranquilamente allí. No iría nadie probablemente. Comió con calma y tras dejar la caja vacía sobre la mesa, se estiró en el amplio sofá. Si cerraba los ojos un minuto no pasaría nada. Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente había dormido mal aquella noche.

Con la vista al techo, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba medio quedándose dormido cuando sintió la puerta abrirse de repente. Estando aún algo confundido por verse sacado de su intento de sueño tan de repente, estuvo a punto de levantarse para ver a quien había entrado, pero al reconocer las voces se quedó congelado en el sitio.

-Dime, ¿qué sucede Masamume?- Habló Yokozawa sin duda alguna, y por supuesto, no podía estar hablando con nadie más que Takano. Pensó en avisarles de que estaba allí mismo, solo tenía que esperar el momento oportuno, que probablemente sería cuanto antes mejor.

-Creo que no deberías seguir viniendo a mi casa todas las noches.- Dijo Takano con una voz demasiado seria.

¿Estaban rompiendo o algo así? Realmente era mala suerte que se hubiera visto atrapado en esa situación. Ya no había forma de que pudiera salir de ahí, aguantaría hasta que se fueran.

-Estoy preocupado por ti. Aunque ya estés mejor sigues algo deprimido últimamente.- Habló Yokozawa con voz relajada. No parecía captar el mensaje de que la relación que fuera que tuvieran se estaba acabando.

-Ya estoy bien, no necesito que te preocupes tanto por mí. Pero aparte de eso, siento que solo estoy siendo injusto contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ahora por fin pudo sentir que la voz de Yokozawa parecía mostrar preocupación.

-Sabes que por mucho tiempo que pase, yo no seré capaz de olvidar a esa persona.

-Eso lo sabía desde el principio.

-Si seguimos así, siento que solo te estoy dando la esperanza de que algún día podré olvidarlo, pero lo cierto es que… no creo que eso vaya a pasar nunca.

Kirishima tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Aquella era una conversación realmente importante y personal, nada que tuviera que estar presenciando realmente en ese momento.

Hasta donde había entendido, Yokozawa estaba enamorado de Takano, pero este por su parte parecía estar enamorado de esa otra persona de la que estaba hablando en este momento. Todo un enredo propio de manga shoujo.

-Lo entiendo. Simplemente tengo que esperar por que algún día lo olvides. Al fin y al cabo es lo llevo haciendo desde que te conocí.

La voz de Yokozawa en ese momento sonaba entrecortada, dolida. ¿Cuántos años debían llevar conociéndose? Por esa frase parecía que habían sido bastante.

-Yokozawa… hacerte eso no sería justo. Solo… seamos amigos.

Sí, definitivamente estaban dándole la patada. Sintió cierta lástima por Yokozawa.

-Te entiendo, pero no podrás evitar que siga preocupándome por ti.

Parecía que Takano iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento llegó alguien más a la sala.

-¡Takano-san! Acabamos de recibir una llamada de Hikaru-sensei, parece que está enferma y no cree que pueda llegar a entregar el manuscrito a tiempo!- Alguno de los editores de shoujo manga debía haber llegado con aquel recado.

-¿¡Cómo!? Yokozawa, lo siento, pero seguiremos hablando en otro momento.- Dijo Takano para después salir corriendo de aquella sala. Escuchó como Yokozawa, tan solo unos minutos después, abandonaba también la habitación.

Se sentó en el sofá y dio un largo suspiro.

_ "Así que piensa esperar. Menudo idiota…"_

Pensó Kirishima al rememorar aquella conversación que acababa de escuchar. Le parecía realmente interesante que una historia así estuviera sucediendo entre los muros de la editorial Marukawa. Si las chicas de la sección BL se enteraran de aquello definitivamente serían muy felices.

Pero lo que no dejaba de sorprenderle era aquel tipo, Yokozawa Takafumi. Todo el mundo le temía, y sin embargo parecía una adolescente enamorada cuando revoloteaba alrededor de Takano.

No quería seguir pensando en aquellos dos, pero su curiosidad solo podía verse aumentada por momentos. ¿Quién sería esa persona de la que hablaba Takano? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría Yokozawa enamorado de forma no correspondida? ¿Por qué estaba siempre tan preocupado por Takano y su salud? ¿Acaso había estado enfermo?

Pasaron los meses y Kirishima solo era capaz de dejarse arrastrar por aquella historia. Tras indagar un poco entre algunos trabajadores muy cotillas que parecían saberse las historias de todo el mundo, descubrió que habían ido juntos a la universidad, y que de hecho Takano había conseguido ese trabajo gracias a la recomendación de propio Yokozawa. Respecto a sus vidas privadas poco pudo averiguar. Parecía que ambos eran tan buenos como él ocultando ese tipo de cosas.

Pocas oportunidades tuvo de volver a presenciar conversaciones como aquella. Su trato con Yokozawa se limitó a ciertos encuentros casuales por los pasillos y alguna reunión más donde habían coincidido sin tener que intercambiar demasiadas palabras. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, se había visto persiguiéndolo de alguna forma.

Cada vez que lo encontraba, ya fuera de pasado o viéndolo regañando a alguien, se sentía rápidamente atrapado por él y no era capaz de pensar en nada más. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de aquel hombre que tan mala impresión le había dejado en un primer momento.

Había visto a Yokozawa y a Takano compartiendo cigarrillos a la salida del trabajo, o comiendo juntos en alguna sala de descanso, y no podía sentir otra cosa que celos al ver cómo el encargado de ventas bebía los vientos por el jefe editor de Emerald. ¿Por qué solo en frente de Takano era posible verlo sonreír aunque fuera un poco?

Aquella relación tan cercana le enervaba hasta límites inimaginables. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, pero aun así no podía evitar verse pensando en Yokozawa cada vez que intentaba dejar la mente en blanco.

Así había pasado dos años, totalmente enamorado de él. Esperando una sola oportunidad para poder hacer algún movimiento, el que fuera.

Lo que más le molestaba era que ni siquiera pareciera que él reparara demasiado en su presencia. Cuando se lo cruzaba por los pasillos apenas recibía un escueto saludo formal. Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer algo, pero había una cosa que lo echaba hacia atrás siempre: el verlo mirar a Takano.

Más de una vez había pensado en ser directo e invitarlo a salir, o simplemente acabar tomando algo después de alguna reunión y así entablar una relación más amistosa. Pero siempre se detenía cuando pensaba en Yokozawa mirando a Takano. Él estaba completamente enamorado, e intentar hacerle cambiar de idea no parecía ser algo fácil. Bastaba con mirarlo.

Sin embargo, seguía rogando al mundo por una sola oportunidad para poder enseñarle a Yokozawa que debía enamorarse de él y de nadie más.

Así, un día llegó dicha oportunidad. El día en que un nuevo empleado llegó a la revista Emerald, Onodera Ritsu.

_Presente…_

-Bueno, no somos exactamente amigos. Pero no nos llevamos mal.- Respondió Kirishima mientras cogía algunos papeles.

-Ah, entiendo.

Komura pareció entender que ya era hora de ponerse cada uno a sus cosas y volvió a su sitio sin hacer más preguntas. Kirishima por su parte también se dedicó a mirar sus propios papeles.

El día pasó relativamente deprisa. Por fin la jornada acababa y podría ver a Yokozawa. Su salida abrupta la noche anterior le había dejado inquieto y sentía que por fin iba a tener tiempo de aclarar todo aquello. Pero sus optimistas pensamientos se vieron truncados por el sonido de su teléfono indicándole que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

"Kirishima, lo siento, esta noche no podré ir a tu casa."

Aquel mensaje le dejó totalmente devastado. Todo el día había estado inquieto, aguantando el tipo por el mero hecho de saber que al final del día podría verlo y aclarar todo aquello. Pero no, Yokozawa siempre tenía que fastidiarla.

Con un humor de perros disfrazado con su sonrisa de siempre, se dirigió al departamento de ventas. Cuando Henmi le informó que Yokozawa no había aparecido por la empresa aquel día sintió que el alma de le cayó a los pies.

Takano no había ido ese día al trabajo, Yokozawa no había ido al trabajo… ¿querría decir aquello que estarían juntos? Bueno, eran amigos, aquello no podía ser algo malo. Pero había oído que Onodera se trasladaba al Reino Unido, ¿tan deprimido estaría Takano que había arrastrado a Yokozawa con él todo ese día?

"-Lo entiendo. Simplemente tengo que esperar por que algún día lo olvides. Al fin y al cabo es lo llevo haciendo desde que te conocí."

Recordó aquella frase dicha por Yokozawa hacía ya tantos años. No podía ser posible que aun la mantuviera, pero aun así, la inquietud que sentía en ese momento le hizo salir corriendo de aquel edificio para dirigirse a casa de Yokozawa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hallo!

Pasó más tiempo del previsto, pero bueno, me fui de vacaciones y entre una cosa y otra he venido algo tarde a subir el capítulo -.-" En fin, lo siento. Confío en que el siguiente no tarde tanto ^.^

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores. Esas cosas siempre animan a escribir más y mejor

A los reviews anónimos:

Neonsan: Gracias por el review! Y tranqui, todos nos enteraremos de cómo Kirishima se las apañó para conquistar a Yokozawa

Moonyta: Gracias por comentar! ¡Qué review más largo! *-* Siempre había imaginado cómo demonios habría pasado todo para que Kirishima acabara tan loquito por Yokozawa, así que como en las novelas parece que no se dice casi nada al respecto, tuve que hacer mi propia versión xD Me alegro de que te esté gustando y espero que nos leamos pronto!


	4. Cap3

Capítulo 3

La noche le sorprendió mientras caminaba por el vecindario de Yokozawa en dirección a su casa. Su paso era apresurado y nervioso. Sabía que probablemente no había nada de lo que preocuparse y que solo estaría haciendo el ridículo en ese mismo momento, pero no era capaz de evitar ese sentimiento de inquietud que no había logrado quitarse de encima desde el día anterior.

Recapitulando, Onodera se iba a Reino Unido un año si los rumores eran ciertos, por ello quizá Takano se había deprimido y se había apoyado en su único amigo, Yokozawa. Vale, ya está, no tenía por qué haber nada más detrás. Pero sin embargo era incapaz de mantener la calma.

Siempre en su interior había tenido esa duda del que habría pasado si… Sobre qué habría pasado si Onodera nunca hubiera aparecido. ¿Habría seguido Yokozawa enamorado de Takano para siempre? ¿O quizá de alguna u otra forma habría logrado enamorarlo? No lo sabía, y realmente tampoco quería saberlo. Le bastaba con que Yokozawa ahora fuera suyo, le importaba muy poco el cómo.

Pero si ahora Onodera salía de escena, ¿qué pasaría? Llevaban dos años de relación, pero Yokozawa había estado diez años enamorado de Takano antes si quiera de conocerle a él. ¿Podría competir contra algo así?

Sabía que estaba siendo paranoico. Ya había podido escuchar a Yokozawa decirle más de una vez "te quiero", y había sido totalmente sincero. Entonces no debía preocuparse.

Pero claro, ir a casa de Yokozawa y asegurarse de que todo marchara bien tampoco podía ser algo demasiado malo, ¿no? Simplemente iría, hablaría con él, aclararía todo y volvería a casa. No parecía difícil.

En cuanto su bloque de apartamentos apareció frente a su vista, aceleró el paso, queriendo llegar lo antes posible ante su puerta. Antes de darse cuenta estaba ya ante su casa. Vaciló un poco a la hora de pulsar el timbre, pero finalmente fue capaz de llamar.

Escuchó movimiento al otro lado de la puerta seguido de unos pasos acercándose hasta él. En cuanto Yokozawa lo vio no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-¡Kirishima! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó aun con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-De repente me dices que no vienes y no me das una explicación. Así que me preocupé. ¿No me invitas a pasar?- Estaba intentando sonreír tranquilamente, esperando que así la situación no se viera tan tensa como era realmente.

-Esto… ahora mismo no es un buen momento. Te dije que ya te explicaría lo que…

Pero no pudo acabar de hablar porque la voz de alguien más llegó hasta la entrada.

-¡Takafumi! ¿Quién es?- Sin duda alguna se trataba de la voz de Takano.

-¿Es ese Takano? ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde?- Intentó sonar casual, pero no estaba muy seguro de haberlo logrado.

-No es nadie. Ya voy.- Dijo Yokozawa en respuesta a Takano. En cuanto escuchó decir que no era "nadie", sintió como si alguien le golpeara el pecho con toda la fuerza del mundo. –Sí, es Masamune. Se está quedando aquí unos días porque… bueno, es difícil de explicar.

-Prueba.

Kirishima realmente estaba a punto de cambiar aquella expresión neutra por una de completo enfado. Debía haber una explicación, sabía que debía haberla. Pero el mero hecho de pensar que Takano estaba allí, con Yokozawa, solos, con Onodera a punto de marcharse un año lejos…

-Verás, Masamune ahora mismo…- Pero otra vez fue cortado, esta vez por la misma presencia del protagonista en aquella conversación.

-Oye, creo que deberíamos comprar más cerveza. Oh, hola Kirishima-san.- Takano apareció allí también saludándole alegremente. Espera, estaba demasiado alegre… ¿podía ser que estuviera borracho?

-Vuelve dentro, ahora iré.

No, no podía ser. ¿Por qué actuaban tan familiares aun cuando él estaba delante? ¿Acaso Yokozawa no se daba cuenta que aquella actitud le estaba haciendo sentir inseguro? Era Takano de quien estaban hablando, el hombre del que había estado enamorado por diez años… No podía simplemente echarlo y quedarse con él. No podía.

Pero bueno, no era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ver a Yokozawa desvivirse por aquel hombre que había tenido su corazón en sus manos por tanto tiempo…

_Pasado. Hace poco más de dos años…_

Los días pasaban en relativa monotonía. Aunque algo había cambiado. Antes solo iba a la empresa, trabajaba y volvía a casa. Ahora iba a la empresa, trabajaba, buscaba por cada esquina a Yokozawa para al menos poder verlo un instante, y luego volvía a casa pensando en él.

De un tiempo a esta parte se había ido enamorando cada día un poco más. Cada vez que lo veía sonriendo con Takano deseaba aún más vehementemente que esa sonrisa algún día se dirigiera a él. Y a pesar de que deseaba aquello más que nada en el mundo, seguía sin hacer un solo movimiento que pudiera delatar sus sentimientos.

Él era un hombre más que confiado y seguro de sí mismo, pero sentía que no tenía nada que hacer cuando veía cómo Yokozawa se desvivía por aquel hombre que en su opinión, tampoco era la gran cosa. No podía entender cómo aquel editor no estaba enamorado de Yokozawa cuando este lo amaba de forma tan sincera. Si tan solo él pudiera ser amado de esa forma…

Pero en realidad, no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto se había enamorado de aquel hombre, hasta que llegó Onodera, la pieza clave en toda su historia.

Había oído algo sobre aquel nuevo editor. Al fin y al cabo el ser el heredero de la gran Compañía Onodera le había convertido en la comidilla de la empresa entera. Algo totalmente lógico. Las chicas sobre todo andaban deambulando por los pasillos hablando de él, preguntándose cosas como: ¿Por qué ha venido aquí? ¿Tendrá novia? ¿Podría casarme con él algún día y llegar a ser rica?

Bueno, eso último nunca lo había escuchado, pero estaba más que seguro que más de una habría podido pensar algo así. De todas formas, no había reparado mucho en aquel chico hasta que cierto día, una vez más por pura coincidencia o destino, se vio obligado a escuchar cierta conversación.

Había sentido la urgente necesidad de fumarse un cigarrillo entre las montañas de trabajo que tenía, y como no disponía del tiempo necesario como para ir hasta la azotea o a la calle, había entrado a los baños y se había metido en un cubículo cualquiera para dar aunque fuera un par de caladas y así acabar con el mono.

Acababa de tirar el cigarrillo casi entero a la taza del váter y estaba a punto de tirar de la cadena cuando escuchó un grifo abrirse. Alguien más estaba en el baño en ese momento. Decidió esperar a que saliera quien quiera que fuera la persona que allí estaba antes de poder salir él mismo. Y fue debido a esa decisión que escuchó aquello.

-¡Yo-Yokozawa, no lo había visto!- Exclamó una voz que no alcanzaba a reconocer.

-Realmente tienes agallas para haber entrado en esta compañía.- La inconfundible voz de Yokozawa hizo eco por todo el baño. -¿Sabías que Masamune trabajaba aquí?

-¿Eh? Lo siento pero no entiendo…

-¿Te das cuenta de que por tu culpa Masamune no es el mismo?

-De verdad que no…

-Tan solo no intentes acercarte a él de nuevo.

Y con esas palabras Yokozawa salió del baño dejando al chico solo. No sabía de quién era esa voz y se moría por saberlo. En cuanto escuchó que la otra persona salía también, rápidamente fue detrás para poder ver de quien se trataba. Desde la puerta del baño pudo ver al chico nuevo de Emerald, Onodera Ritsu.

Aquella conversación solo le había dejado con un montón de preguntas. ¿Qué tendría que ver ese chico con Takano? Yokozawa había actuado muy territorial ante él, intentando proteger a su amado Masamune, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué había hecho aquel chico que tenía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida?

Ni si quiera se acordó de tirar la cadena con el cigarrillo dentro. De hecho tuvo que estar escuchando rumores durante días sobre quién sería el maleducado que andaba fumando en cubículos y que ni siquiera era capaz de tirar la cadena.

No fue hasta unos días después, cuando consiguió volver a escuchar a escondidas otra conversación entre Takano y Onodera, que pudo enterarse de lo que estaba pasando allí. Por lo visto, Onodera era la persona por la que Takano había rechazado hacía tanto tiempo a Yokozawa, la persona de la que él estaba enamorado incluso ahora por lo que parecía. No llegaba a entender qué había pasado para que se separaran, pero había sido una situación difícil.

En cualquier caso, si se fijaba bien, Takano realmente andaba pendiente de él todo el tiempo, preocupándose, cuidándolo como novato que era. Definitivamente lo trataba de forma especial. Y a la vez, veía como Yokozawa se iba haciendo una persona más miserable a medida que los días pasaban y el jefe de Emerald y su subordinado seguían acercándose.

Aquella situación le hizo tener sentimientos confusos. Por una parte se alegraba al ver a Takano fuera de su inexistente camino hacia Yokozawa, pero por otra, ver al hombre de ventas con ese semblante aún más serio de lo normal le preocupaba.

Seguía regañando a sus subordinados a diestro y siniestro, y continuaba asustando a quien fuera que se le pusiera delante, pero algo pasaba. Algo que solo él parecía saber en toda la empresa. Yokozawa estaba sufriendo por amor más de lo normal.

Ya no solo tenía que aguantar su amor no correspondido, sino que tenía que ver como cada día Takano y Onodera pasaban el tiempo juntos, acercándose cada vez más. No supo por qué, pero cierto odio empezó a crecer en su interior por Takano, no podía personarle que estuviera haciendo tanto daño a Yokozawa.

Algunos días después, volvió a escuchar de pasada una conversación entre Yokozawa. Estaba a punto de marcharse a casa e iba a pasar por delante de ellos de pura casualidad cuando escuchó las primeras palabras que salían de la boca de Yokozawa que le hacían daño.

-Masamune es mío.

En frente de él, Onodera se había quedado estupefacto ante la contundencia de aquellas palabras.

-Creo que está malentendiendo todo. Entre Takano y yo no hay nada.

-Mientes muy mal.

Escuchó cómo sonaba un teléfono móvil y Yokozawa pareció responder a la llamada.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡De verdad que no…!- Pero Yokozawa parecía ignorar los alegatos de Onodera.

-Voy en seguida.- Pareció decir a quien fuera que lo estaba llamando y colgó.- Escúchame, tan solo no te acerques a él.

Kirishima escuchó aquella voz seria que quedó retumbando en su cabeza mientras que Onodera seguía intentando convencerlo de que debía estar equivocado.

"-Masamune es mío"

Se pasó varias noches pensando en Yokozawa diciendo aquello. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo serio que iba aquel hombre con sus sentimientos hacia Takano. Esas palabras le hicieron estar en una especie de depresión pasajera durante varios días. Pudo ver cómo Onodera hacía oídos sordos a la petición de Yokozawa de no acercarse a Takano y ambos parecían cada vez más unidos. Kirishima los había visto volviendo a casa juntos en más de una ocasión y también por supuesto, había podido observar cómo Yokozawa quedaba devastado cada vez que los veía juntos.

Cada vez se le estaba haciendo más insoportable observar todo aquello sin ser capaz de intervenir de alguna manera. Ya fuera pegando a Takano por no querer a Yokozawa, quien en su opinión era la persona más perfecta que podía existir en aquella empresa, o bien simplemente intentando invitar a una cerveza a aquel hombre desgraciado del que se había enamorado.

Pero la realidad era que seguía allí, impotente y observando. Hasta que un día decidió por fin hacer un movimiento, un día en que fue incapaz de contenerse más por ver sufrir a Yokozawa.

Estaba esperando en el vestíbulo a que bajaran un par de personas con las que iba a salir a tomar algo cuando pudo ver nuevamente a Yokozawa y Onodera hablando en la entrada.

-Es el cumpleaños de Masamune.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ni siquiera sabes eso? Bueno, supongo que no debe importarte.- Onodera se había callado ante las duras palabras de Yokozawa. Y aun iba a escuchar más. –El otro día me preguntaste si Masamune y yo solíamos salir. Esta es una buena oportunidad para contártelo. La respuesta es sí. Cuando estaba totalmente devastado por culpa tuya, yo estuve a su lado. Ahora apareces robando toda su atención, pero ni siquiera sabes cuando es su cumpleaños.

-Yo no... Entre Takano y yo no hay nada. No tengo nada que ver con él en este momento. Pero… ¿están saliendo… ahora?

-Has dicho que no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no es necesario que lo sepas.

Ante aquellas últimas palabras vio como Onodera salía corriendo de allí. En vista de su reacción, Onodera realmente debía estar enamorado de Takano, y este a su vez de él. Aquello quería decir que Yokozawa simplemente sobraba en aquella ecuación.

Vio cómo salía entonces Takano.

-¿Dónde está Onodera?

-Dijo que se iba a adelantar.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-No le dije nada. Podríamos ir a celebrar tu cumpleaños, ¿qué te parece?

Takano lo miró con aire desconfiado.

-No me apetece. Me voy a casa.

Vio como Yokozawa intentaba convencerle de lo contrario, pero finalmente fue abandonado por Takano y se quedó allí parado, en la entrada de Marukawa, mirando hacia la calle por la que se había ido Onodera y después Takano.

Justo entonces aparecieron Aihara-san y Yamamoto-san, unos compañeros con los que había cerrado aquel día en una reunión el acuerdo sobre una tira de un tomo recopilatorio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a tomar cerveza y sabía que era importante para su trabajo no rechazar siempre las invitaciones que le hacían. Así que aquel día había decidido ir con ellos.

Se le encendió la bombilla al momento.

-Yamamoto-san, ¿es usted amigo de Yokozawa-san?, ambos son de ventas.- Dijo apresurado.

-Oh, sí. Hablamos bastante porque nuestros puestos están cerca. Aunque no es una persona muy amigable.- Respondió el hombre que debía tener aproximadamente su edad.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Kirishima-san?- Habló Aihara.

-Porque estaba a punto de invitarlo. No lo conozco muy bien y acabo de verlo salir.

-¡Eso sería genial! Hace mucho que no bebo con Yokozawa-san.- Dijo Aihara totalmente complacida con la idea. Ya sabía que Aihara solía llevarse bien con la gente difícil.

Sin perder más tiempo salió y consiguió parar a Yokozawa antes de que se empezara a alejar de la empresa.

-¡Yokozawa-san!- Le gritó antes de casi correr hasta alcanzarlo. Esperaba que su voz no hubiera sonado tan desesperada como se imaginaba.

-Kirishima-san, ¿qué sucede?- El hombre obviamente estaba sorprendido por aquella llamada de repente de la persona que quizá menos se esperaba.

-Verá, íbamos a tomar algo Aihara-san, Yamamoto-san y yo y me pareció buena idea invitarlo. Hemos trabajado alguna vez juntos y nunca hemos tenido la ocasión de compartir una cerveza.

Por fuera mantenía su sonrisa casual y amigable, pero por dentro estaba muriendo de nerviosismo. ¿Lo rechazaría? No, no era probable. Sería muy grosero por su parte rechazarlos si no tenía un compromiso previo.

En ese momento llegaron los otros dos acompañantes de esa velada para ayudarlo a convencerlo. Al menos Aihara, Yamamoto no parecía realmente interesado en que viniera Yokozawa.

-Vamos Yokozawa, anímate. Hace mucho que tú y yo no bebemos juntos. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar.- Dijo la mujer, consiguiendo al momento que Kirishima sintiera más simpatía por ella de la que ya de por sí tenía.

-Supongo que está bien…

La respuesta afirmativa de Yokozawa no pudo sonarle más dulce en los oídos. Caminaron los cuatro hasta algún bar que no estuviera demasiado lejos y antes de darse cuenta estaban sentados ordenando cerveza y comida.

La conversación, como todas las de aquel tipo, había comenzado sobre el trabajo, pero a medida que el alcohol iba corriendo por las venas de todos, la charla fue cambiando de rumbo. Aihara al momento ya estaba bastante ebria hablando sobre cosas sin sentido, mientras que Yamamoto parecía intentar mantener la compostura. Se alegraba de que hubieran escogido una sala privada. Así podría relajarse sin miedo a causar un espectáculo al resto de los clientes.

Aunque Yokozawa no parecía estar realmente metido en aquella pequeña fiesta. Kirishima ya no sabía cómo podía animarlo en aquel momento. Sabía que debía estar realmente triste por estar pasando el cumpleaños de la persona que amaba con tres personas que quizá no podían importarle menos.

Aihara estaba contando chistes verdes a Yamamoto cuando Kirishima intentó empezar una conversación tranquila con Yokozawa.

-Siento si le he arrastrado hasta aquí. No parece estar pasándoselo demasiado bien.- Dijo intentando sonar tranquilo. El par de copas que se había tomado parecían haberle hecho algo de efecto.

-No, por favor. Agradezco la invitación. Realmente hoy me apetecía salir y no pensar en nada.

Aquella respuesta había sido inesperadamente sincera. Miró hacia el lado de la mesa de Yokozawa. Había bebido bastante, más que él de hecho. Quizá eran aquellas copas las que le estaban dando tal grado de honestidad.

-Hablas como si hoy hubiera sido un día duro.- Dijo intentando conseguir que se abriera a él.

-Algo así.- Y dio un trago a la cerveza que tenía delante.

Aihara y Yamamoto ahora estaban riéndose de sabría Dios qué, totalmente ignorando la pequeña conversación paralela que ellos dos habían comenzado.

-¿Sabes? Takano no te merece para nada.- Hasta él mismo se sorprendió al decir aquello.

-Kirishima-san usted…- Yokozawa se había quedado estupefacto, y por primera vez en la noche había quitado ese ceño fruncido que parecía tener grabado a fuego en su rostro. Habría sido mejor que lo borrara para sonreír, pero aquella expresión de sorpresa tampoco era mala.

-Deberías estar conmigo. Yo nunca te dejaría solo en mi cumpleaños, nunca miraría a nadie más si te tuviera.

Sabía que se arrepentiría de aquello por la mañana, pero no era capaz de refrenar su lengua debido al alcohol.

-Kirishima-san, yo no sé de qué habla. ¿Quién es Takano? ¿Yo no conozco a ningún Takano? ¿No se referirá a Masamune?- Respondió Yokozawa realmente confundido.

Kirishima se quedó totalmente callado. Incapaz de entender qué estaba sucediendo.

-Sí, Takano Masamune…

-Mmmm, no… se apellida Saga. Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué estos vasos son taaaaan grandes?

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Yokozawa estaba completamente borracho. Se rio a carcajadas ante aquello, atrayendo la atención de Aihara y Yamamoto por aquellas risas sin control.

Acababa de declarar sus sentimientos, los cuales había ocultado en su interior durante sabría Dios cuanto tiempo, y Yokozawa no había sido capaz de entender nada. De hecho, muy probablemente si quiera recordaría nada de aquella pequeña charla.

-¡Kirishima! ¿¡Por qué te ríes tan escandalosamente!?- Gritó Aihara con una cerveza en la mano poniéndose de pie de forma desequilibrada.

-Yokozawa está totalmente borracho.- Dijo divertido mientras lo señalaba. Ante su mención, él tan solo fue capaz de encogerse de hombros avergonzado.

La noche no se prolongó mucho más.

Kirishima era quien mejor se encontraba de los cuatro, y se encargó de meter en un taxi a Aihara y a Yamamoto, quienes podían compartirlo dado que iban en la misma dirección. Pero Yokozawa vivía justamente para el otro lado, así que tendría que buscar otro taxi.

-Kirishima, ¿usted sabe por qué las farolas son tan brillantes? De verdad que no entiendo por qué queremos iluminar las calles de noche. La noche se hizo oscura por algo.

Kirishima caminaba al lado de Yokozawa en busca de un taxi. Realmente había resultado ser un borracho entretenido. Apenas se trababa con las palabras y solo decía estupideces varias que podían resultarle bastante graciosas.

-Kirishima, ¿usted sabe por qué Masamune no me quiere?- Aquella pregunta le hizo quedarse quieto de repente y miró a Yokozawa a los ojos. Él seguía con la vista al suelo, las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y una expresión de extrema tristeza. Ofrecía un aspecto tan adorable que tuvo que contenerse para no saltar encima de él en medio de la calle.

-Debe ser un completo idiota. No entiendo cómo alguien podría no quererte.- Respondió sinceramente, consiguiendo entonces que lo mirara a los ojos. Y entonces lo vio. Una sonrisa, una pequeña sonrisa en medio de la penumbra de la noche dirigida únicamente a él.

Se le cortó la respiración al ver la curva de sus labios, sus ojos brillantes… y no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó rápidamente y lo besó de la forma más suave que fue capaz. Aquello no fue más que un breve choque de labios, pero para él significó ver su mundo entero tambalearse. Aquel hombre estaba demasiado dentro de su corazón.

Yokozawa no se resistió, pero tampoco hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que le estaba gustando aquel contacto. Aquel pequeño beso apenas duró unos segundos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Kirishima comprendiera que una vez que lo había probado, ya nunca podría volver a vivir sin poder sentir esa sensación de nuevo, la sensación de unos labios húmedos y suaves pertenecientes a la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

Una vez se separó, lo miró a los ojos una vez más.

-Ojalá fueras Masamune…

Y así pasó de la alegría extrema a sentir como alguien le golpeaba directamente en el alma. Podía haberlo besado, pero él seguía enamorado de Takano, y esa frase no había podido hacerle más daño. Él mismo había deseado muchas veces ser Takano, ser el objeto de sus deseos y de todas sus sonrisas y miradas.

-Haré que te enamores de mí.- Dijo Kirishima para después sujetar su rostro entre sus manos.- Haré que te enamores de mí. ¿Lo has entendido? Y entonces nunca jamás volverás a pensar en Masamune.

Yokozawa no apartó la mirada de él en ningún momento y volvió a sonreír.

-Estaré esperando.

Y entonces Kirishima se juró a sí mismo que cumpliría aquella promesa. Haría que se enamorara de él y que olvidara completamente a aquel hombre que le había hecho tanto daño durante tanto tiempo. Él mismo se encargaría de curar todas y cada una de sus heridas y le mostraría que el amor podía ser algo más que sufrir.

Paró un taxi y tras meterlo en él dio un suspiro cansado. Ahora le tocaba encontrar un taxi para él mismo.

Al día siguiente subió al ascensor de la empresa dando un bostezo, y justo cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse entró Aihara en él.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Kirishima sonriendo. Él nunca tenía esa cosa que la gente llamaba resaca, así que estaba tan fresco como siempre.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno este día?- Dijo Aihara claramente en mal estado por la juerga de anoche. –Gracias por meterme en un taxi anoche. No sé por qué nos pasamos tanto bebiendo si sabíamos que al día siguiente teníamos que trabajar.

-Sí, fue una elección muy irresponsable por nuestra parte.- Y él seguía con su sonrisa intacta.

-¡Dios! ¡Realmente me molestas! ¡Entre tú que siempre estás contento, Yamamoto que justo hoy tenía el día libre y Yokozawa que nunca recuerda nada de sus borracheras me cabreáis! ¡Yo tengo una resaca de caballo, tengo que trabajar y recuerdo perfectamente todas y cada una de las tonterías que hice y dije anoche!

-Vamos, vamos, Aihara-san, piensa que hoy es viernes y mañana ya podrás descansar.

No había pasado por alto aquello de que Yokozawa nunca recordaba nada. Había tenido la ligera esperanza de que pudiera recordar algo al respecto. Como el beso, o el hecho de que iba a esperar a que consiguiera enamorarlo. Pero sabía que Aihara había salido más de una vez con él de copas y podía fiarse de su palabra. Aunque no perdía nada por asegurarse.

-¿Yokozawa-san nunca recuerda nada cuando se emborracha?- Preguntó tranquilamente.

-Así es. He salido varias veces con él y es una persona borracha encantadora. Da igual cuanto beba que realmente no pierde demasiado las formas, solo hace preguntas estúpidas que resultan divertidas y al día siguiente no recuerda nada.- Explicó divertida.

Entonces justo llegaron a la planta donde Kirishima debía bajarse.

-Bueno, espero que podamos salir otro día, Kirishima.

-Lo mismo digo.- Respondió antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Lo que menos se esperaba en ese momento al girarse fue encontrarse directamente con Yokozawa de buena mañana.

-Kirishima-san, buenos días.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Verle de nuevo con su habitual actitud le había hecho sufrir una especie de desencanto.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué le trae por la planta editorial?

-Solo estaba hablando algunas cosas con el Jefe de Emerald. Ya me iba.

-Entiendo…- Dijo ocultando su incomodidad tras una sonrisa. Siempre era Takano. Sin embargo, Yokozawa no parecía moverse.

-Esto, no recuerdo nada de anoche, aunque Aihara me ha dicho que usted encontró un taxi para mí. Muchas gracias, espero no haberle causado problemas.- Dijo para después hacer una reverencia.

-No, por favor. Aihara fue la única que dio problemas. Espero que podamos salir a beber en otra ocasión.

Después se despidió de Yokozawa y lo vio entrar al ascensor del que segundos antes él mismo había salido.

"No recuerda absolutamente nada…"

Pero el hecho de que él no se acordara de su promesa no quería decir que Kirishima fuera a olvidarla también. No. Ahora que había sido capaz de ver aquella sonrisa dirigida a él, sabía que no podría vivir sin ella.

Y sus labios… habían resultado mucho más suaves de lo que nunca se hubiera esperado. Solo de pensar que quizá nunca más pudiera sentirlos hacía que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

Definitivamente aquello no acabaría allí.

_Presente…_

-Explícame qué está pasando ahora.- Exigió Kirishima cruzándose de brazos.

-Kirishima, por favor, no es el mejor momento.

Y Takano entonces pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Yokozawa.

-Takafumi, invítalo a beber también.- Dijo Takano con una sonrisa. Sí, completamente borracho.

-Esto me molesta. ¿Por qué está borracho? ¿¡Y por qué siempre os estáis llamando por el nombre y yo sigo siendo Kirishima!?- Vale, quizá se había ido un poco del tema. Pero de repente era como si sus inseguridades quisieran salir todas juntas y de golpe.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Cada vez que intento llamarte Takafumi me miras como si me fueras a matar.

-Kirishima, por favor, tengamos esta conversación en otro momento. Yo también he bebido alguna cerveza y no…

-Zen, yo te invito humildemente a que entres en la morada de Takafumi para que bebas cerveza conmigo, tu amigo Masamune.

A pesar de que aquello podría haber resultado divertido en otra ocasión, en ese momento no era capaz de quitar su mirada de odio dirigida hacia Yokozawa.

-Está bien, me marcho. Quedaos ahí bebiendo como idiotas.

Y entonces se giró y empezó a caminar. Esperaba que Yokozawa quisiera detenerlo o que lo llamara, pero solo escuchó a lo lejos…

-¡Te lo explicaré todo en algún momento!

Y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Se paró súbitamente y miró hacia atrás. ¿En serio lo había dejado marchar?

Lleno de rabia empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Más le valía tener una buena explicación.

Sin embargo, aquella ira fue desapareciendo, dejando tras de sí pura ansiedad e incertidumbre.

_"¿Qué demonios pasa Yokozawa? ¿Piensas abandonarme…?"_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yahoo!

Pasó algo de tiempo pero… bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Antes que nada, dije en un principio que cuatro capítulos sin contar el prólogo, pero la cosa se me ha ido un poco de las manos y al final serán alguno más. Aun estoy dudando en si poner un capítulo cinco extremadamente largo o cortarlo y dejarlo en seis… en fin, ya veré… xDD

Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores! Realmente pasé una especie de bloqueo escribiendo el último capítulo, y ver cómo había gente interesada en el fic sin duda alguna hizo que pudiera terminarlo ^.^

A los reviews anónimos:

Moonyta: ¡Qué review maaaaas largo! Me encanta *.*

Bueno, yo tampoco me creo que Yokozawa le ponga los cuernos a Kirishima, pero es Takano de quien estamos hablando, estuvo enamorado de él diez años y bueno… por ahí dicen que un primer amor nunca se olvida… Así que hay que entender un poco a Kirishima y sus celos que a primera vista parecen ser infundados, pero bueno, es que Yokozawa con su actitud no ayuda xDD Y bueno, sí es cierto que Takano se aprovechaba un poco de la amabilidad de su amigo, pero bueno, tampoco es algo que se le pueda echar en cara, porque al fin y al cabo son eso, amigos.

La verdad es que "crear" de alguna forma el personaje de Kirishima ha sido un reto. Es decir, una persona actúa de una forma, pero puede pensar de otra muy distinta. Como Yokozawa, en el manga/anime se le ve como alguien distante y muy fuerte, y leyendo las novelas uno ve que a pesar de que es cierto que tiene una personalidad fuerte, a la vez es increíblemente mono y adorable. Así que mi idea es que aunque Kirishima actúe seguro de sí mismo y hasta creído, en el fondo tiene sus inseguridades y preocupaciones como todo el mundo.

Y bueno, tranquila, que este fic básicamente trata del pasado, así que seguirán teniendo prioridad esas escenas

Y por último me encantan tus reviews largos, así que si vuelves a pasarte por aquí no dudes en dejarlos tan largos como quieras .

PD. Por supuesto que habrá lemon, la duda ofende! De hecho, de los fics que tengo publicados hay uno solo que no tiene escena porno xDD Eso dice mucho de mí…

Un saludo y espero que nos leamos pronto!

Guest: Gracias por el review! Bueno, la verdad es que intenté hacer todo el fic sin alejarme mucho del canon, al fin y al cabo lo que haya pasado antes de esa noche de hotel es totalmente desconocido. Aunque se me ha pirado un poco la pinza en este capítulo… pero bueno, en los fics uno hace lo que quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic y que nos leamos pronto! ^.^

NanyZR: Gracias por el review! Me alegro de que se esté convirtiendo en uno de tus fics favorito! Espero que este capítulo te guste y que te sigan interesando los capítulos futuros ^.^ Nos leemos!


End file.
